


Eden. ♡

by mangelak0s



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangelak0s/pseuds/mangelak0s
Summary: “Since when you're in love with me, Crowley?”“Since the Eden.”





	Eden. ♡

_“Thanks for... that... It was a nice detail,” he said, avoiding blushing as he looked down at the ground. Nervous._

_“Ugh. It was nothing,” he sighed. He hated being thanked for things, especially if it came from angels, but... It was -his- angel who was thanking him._

_Besides, he had done all that for him, right?  
[He could bear the pain of entering a church just for him and much more._

_“OH! THE BOOKS! I-I FORGOT THEM COMPLETELY!” He shouted, exalted. His nervousness had increased by a thousand, to the level where he could remove the hairs from his white head just because of the anguish he felt._

_Crowley took a deep breath and rolled his eyes._

_Did he really do all this just for him?_

_He approached one of the crushed bodies and took the briefcase from his hand, passing it to his little angel._

_“Take, my little demonic miracle,” he commented with a smile that Aziraphale could not have thought was flirtatious. “Do I take you home?” He asked now, walking as if everything was so simple. As if only both existed._

_Aziraphale had been speechless._

_He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do other than to look at Crowley in a very, very loving way, thanking him with his eyes._

_His heart started beating faster than before, faster than all the times she has been with the devil, and he smiled._

_The only thing he wanted at that moment was to take the other hand and go to his house, his little hiding place and read something while his head was resting on the lap of his... Friend._

_He closed his eyes and smiled in a way he had never done before, following him._

\----------

“Did you remember that night… In the London's Church?”, the angel inquired, sitting respectfully on the other's bed.

“Mmm... That one where I blew up those assholes who wanted to hurt you?” He asked, approaching him and then sit on his lap, then started caressing his hair.

Aziraphale looked at him tenderly and slowly began to lean back, until his back touched the mattress and his head Crowley's pillow... Which, I must emphasize, that the pillow had the particular smell that his best friend had . With rights. Maybe boyfriend. Or husband. Who knows. He doesn't know. He's nervous at this moment, in fact. They had never done things so close... Well, yes, but. But. Coming to live with Crowley maybe was very fast.

It only happened after... Six thousand years... It was... Little, yes. Very little.

Anyway.

Honestly, not a few times they have been to such closeness, but Aziraphale kept getting nervous every time something like that happened.  
And Crowley felt that.

He smiled sweetly and rested his head on Aziraphale's chest, hugging him tightly as he closed his eyes.

He liked the monstrous, the disgusting, the disconsolate and the loveless, the torture, the suffering, but... When he was with his little angel, he could not help but hate all of the above and wanted to give him as much love as possible.  
Dedicate him sweet smiles, those that only the angel knows, telling him nice things, caress his face and take his hand.

He liked to calm Aziraphale every time something bad happened, and now, after all the shit that had happened, he just wanted to show him how much he loves him.

Crowley began to make circles in his hair while taking one of the other's hands, only to put it on his own head for him to do the same.

“Yes,” the angel answered shortly after. Now he was very flushed, but at least not as nervous as before. “That night I understood what it was to love. It took a lot of years, too many, where I was in love with you and had no idea, but... That particular night, Crowley, was perfect.” Crowley raised his gaze and directed it to those pink and -thick- lips that were talking. “I mean, when those boys wanted to kill me, but... Uhm... You entered a Church for me! Only for me! And that was... Something beautiful.”

The demon smiled, climbing a little, or trying, and then planting a small kiss at the corner of his angel's lips.

“It's amazing, you know?” He commented, now giving many kisses on his cheeks.

“What? You?” Aziraphale said smiling, proud of his response. He could almost never flirt, so he should feel good about it.

“Well, besides that,” laughed the other.

“Mmm... Sushi?”

Crowley rolled his eyes and stated sarcastically.

“You will never guess, apparently,” he said softly, taking off his sunglasses and letting Aziraphale see his eyes. “Do you know when I knew I was in love with you?”

Aziraphale shook his head, squinted his eyes and again blushed.

“Ask me,” he whispered, with that lovely voice that the other loves so much.

The angel bit his lower lip, anxious for the answer and at the same time with fear.

What if it was recently? What if he played the fool telling him about London? What if... And if he's not really in love with him?

“And well?” He pulled Aziraphale out of his harmful thoughts and kissed the corners of his lips again.

“Since when do you know you're in love with me, Crowley?” He finally asked, taking a big breath.

Crowley could hear and feel his lover's heart a thousand times an hour.

_“Since Eden.”_

Aziraphale opened his eyes as much as he could, along with his mouth; surprised.

Literally anything but that was expected.

How foolish had it been to not realize it before?

I mean... Yes... For many, many years they have dates, they hold hands and there are occasional kisses from time to time... Maybe even -other things- and... Well, not a few times, but... Oh God, how could he have been such an idiot?

“Since... the... Eden...?” he couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. He felt too stupid at that moment. "I... Didn't... I knew... I... I always thought we were just..."

Crowley had felt his fear.

There is no one who knows Aziraphale as much as he does. He knows him from head to toe, he knows every corner of his body and his mind. He knows how he thinks, what he thinks and when he thinks.

“My little angel...” he whispered, crawling, one could say, until he was face to face with him. “Do not get nervous or sad. We... Our relationship has always been beautiful, and I have never doubted your feelings towards me. All those kisses, those caresses, those "I love you", "take care of yourself" and hugs, they told me everything. Do not worry about not knowing how to say that word, Aziraphale, because I know you love me. Not as much as I love you, but...”

Aziraphale smiled and started to laugh. He loved how Crowley managed to take away his anxiety with a comment as small as that.

Although, well... “I love you” are not small comments.

“Believe me, I'm an angel and I know that I... I love you more. I tell the truth, you lie.”

Crowley laughed.

“Do you really want to start that discussion, angel? Do you want a demon to beat an angel?”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow.

“You're a fool,” he laughed, moving closer to the other's lips. “But still I love you.”

Normally, Crowley was the one who started kissing and caressing and everything in general, but this time, Aziraphale was the one who put his lips together in a soft and tender kiss.

“I love you, Crowley. Saying it feels good.”

_“Then don't stop saying it.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'd liked it!
> 
> Favorites and comments makes me happy. ❤


End file.
